


Astraphobia

by flossies



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flossies/pseuds/flossies
Summary: In which Erik is petrified of thunderstorms, and Christine has a special way of making him feel better.





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user phantom-of-the-keurig's birthday!
> 
> Happy birthday, best friend, I hope you like this little ficlet <3

The storm outside raged on. Lightning pierced the sky and the following thunder shook the souls of all those who could hear it.

Erik looked out the window of his little apartment apprehensively, eyes full of worry. Another bolt of lightning struck perilously close and made him shrink back in fear. Christine was sound asleep in their bed, oblivious to the occurring storm. Rain pounded against the window in sheets, and Erik slowly turned from the window.

He’ll never admit that he was shaking with fear. He crawled back into bed in an attempt to get some sleep, but another crash outside made him flinch. The sharp motion caused Christine to grumble and awake. Though groggy, she reached out for Erik and pulled herself close to him.

“S’wrong?” she mumbled.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” A flash, and he automatically recoiled, hating himself.

Christine’s brows creased and she opened her eyes. She was conscious now, and could feel the ever so slight shaking of the man she had a hold on. She let go of him and sat up in the bed. The light from the surrounding buildings peeped in through their bedroom window so that Christine could clearly see the look of terror on Erik’s face.

She smiled softly. “It will be over soon, I promise.”

“But what if something goes wrong? What if… What if lightning catches the building on fire? What then?” He was frantic.

Christine placed her hands on Erik’s shoulders to calm him, but it wasn’t happening. She moved her hands to his back, and she embraced him in a tight hug. “That’s not going to happen, Erik,” she whispered.

His mind raced, and he wanted to say, “ _How do you know?”_ but he didn’t.

Flash of light and an accompanying rumble filled the silence.

Christine released him and smiled sweetly. “I know how to take your mind off it.”

Erik shot her a look as if to say, _“Yeah, right.”_

She shifted under the covers until she was straddling him. She pushed Erik’s shirt up until he allowed her to take it off completely. His thin, mangled and scarred body was revealed.

“Now,” she said, satisfied. “Isn’t that better?” Flash.

He had stopped shaking, and nodded.

Christine laughed happily, fully awake now. She reached forward to stroke her fingers against his stomach, ignoring the scars that gleamed in the dim light. She was no longer horrified by this body she had once feared. She loved it, as she loved the man who owned it.

“I know _just_ how to make you feel better,” by her tone, it was obvious what she was implying.

Erik had no arguments, until however, she suddenly began tickling him.

He couldn’t help but immediately succumb to her nimble fingers with their featherlight touches. He laughed uproariously, trying to get her hands off him. Christine was quick, though, dodging his arms and moving her hands up to his chest which caused him to laugh even louder. Flash.

His laughter filled the room, making Christine’s heart swell with joy. He began gasping for air and she finally relented.

She smiled proudly. “Feel better?”

He grabbed ahold of her waist, pulling her forward into a tender kiss.

“I love you,” he proclaimed, still grinning.

Flash.

“I love you too, doofus.”


End file.
